Escape
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Olivia is babysitting Ella while Rachel goes out on a date... Bolivia heavy


**Escape**

_No __copyright inFRiNGEment intended.  
Note: _The Dreamscape_ reference. Post _Unleashed_. Speculations/AU? Olivia is babysitting Ella while Rachel is on a date…. I wanted to revisit that infamous telephone call sequence ;)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rachel's phone buzzed with insistence on the coffee table and Ella yelped in anticipation.

"Mummy, Mummy, your phone's ringing."

"Yes, I know I'm late," Rachel hummed, grasping the phone to read the text message. She grinned mischievously and spun in the middle of the hall. "I'm all set. So guys, what do you think?"

She gave an appreciative glance at her silhouette in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless dress in multiple shades of red, with a faux crocodile golden leather belt, matching her 5.5 inches metallic platform sandals with fastening straps across foot and she was stunning. She grabbed a satin clutch on the console near the door and turned to Olivia and her daughter.

"You are so beautiful mummy," said Ella softly, mesmerized by her mother's unusual outfit.

"Thank you, little creature! You promise you'll be good with your auntie Liv?"

"She promises," Olivia grinned, "have a good evening dear."

"Don't wait up for me. I have no idea if I'll be back early."

"Don't lose your slipper and you should be all right. Don't worry, Ella is going to help me with making pancakes, huh sweetie?"

"And doughnuts?" said the little girl hopefully.

Olivia winced, leaning to her niece and whispered in her ear. "… cookies? What do you think about cookies instead? Chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh yes aunt Liv!" Ella whispered back with glee.

"See?" Olivia stood up, eyes locked on her sister, "we'll be okay sis', have fun!" She put on a bland face, reached out to Ella and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Go, go!" she added with forced enthusiasm.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then!"

With that Rachel was gone in a silk chiffon swirl of red and gold. The front door was briskly shut behind her and Olivia heard her heels echoed down the stairs and the slamming of the taxi door. The driver stepped on the gas.

She glanced at her reflexion in the same mirror that reflected her sister's splendour seconds before and spotted her shapeless Northwestern sweater, her training pants and her sagging shoulders. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, straightened up, lifting her chin up.

"You ready for some major cooking?" she said cheerfully, beating back unwanted sour tears.

-o-

"Beth, it's me… Is it too late?" Olivia asked. She took a sip of her Bordeaux and dropped on her favourite chair.

"Olivia? Oh my god! It's been ages! I can't even remember the last time we talked!"

"I know… I'm sorry I didn't call you back after the fiasco that was Bobby's birthday."

"Don't worry about it. I know that you can't be held responsible for being called away. In your line of work, it is to be expected," Beth chirped. "So, how have you been? I don't know how you do it. It's a man's job."

"It's a man's world."

"Okay, okay, please don't shoot me. So, anything new I should know about? A luscious boyfriend? A promotion?"

"Beth, you make it sound so attractive and pleasurable," Olivia grinned. She cuddled up inside a knitted throw.

"Isn't it supposed to be?"

"What are you talking about Beth? I've been into dessert cooking with a four year old girl all evening and I guess half my brain power is still AWOL."

"A four year old? Anything big you didn't tell me yet? Are you seeing a widower or something?"

"Oh, no, wait, it's been ages, you're right." She paused dramatically. "Rach is in Boston."

"Oh, oh," Beth commented. "Rach as in Rachel, your sister Rachel, the ninth world's wonder? Rachel is always bad news. What's the catch this time?"

"No she's not!" Olivia protested. "How can you say that?"

"You know how. She's been trashing your world from day one."

"Mitigating circumstances."

"That's only your way of coping with her Livvie and you know it."

"Probably."

"So what is it this time? She lost her job, she burnt her apartment down, she crashed her car?"

"She's going through a rough patch, she's in a bad divorce…"

"That Gregory guy, I told you he was trouble."

"Well, they certainly were a perfect match," Olivia quipped.

"I can't believe you just said that," her friend exulted up, "don't tell me that even you can't find her any excuse, that would certainly be a first!"

"It's complicated. She… she's kind of on a rebound."

"So I guess she's not just visiting. What has she done? Is she after the luscious boyfriend?"

"Would you stop that already? There's no luscious boyfriend. I haven't been seeing anyone since… well you know." She paused but was rewarded only by static. She sighed. "Don't hold your breath. I've learned my lesson and I know that third time is not the charm. There's no such thing as romance at work. There's absolutely no place for it. As soon as you're involved, you start taking things personally, you get emotional, the whole shebang. I can't afford that. Not now, not ever."

"I see," said Beth with extra feint caution. "Spill the beans lady, who is it? Where is he from? What's his name? Is he the spoiled unemployed brooding type or the mysterious Ivy League spy of the year? I want to know everything!"

Olivia chuckled. "Well, technically, there's nothing between us. We're just friends. He's this new scientific consultant for the FBI."

"Really? Consultant ? You make it sound so glamorous…" Beth teased her.

"It's not like that. You wouldn't understand."

"You mean you don't want to spoil me with juicy details? Shoot, I'm happily married, I won't tell anyone."

"There's nothing to tell, Beth, I swear, we just hang out, we're friends."

"Hang out? What's that? A boy gang? Come on Livvie, you gotta give me something…"

"Well, he's thirtyish, tall, chestnut hair, green eyes, great sense of humour, and a genius."

"Okay," Beth trailed. "So what's wrong? He doesn't like blondes? He won't date someone from the Bureau? He's married? …. wait, he's gay!"

"He lives with his father."

"You kidding right?"

"Nope, I'm not, but it's not his fault."

"So they say. You're sure he's not gay?"

"No he's not." She hesitated. "As a matter of fact, if I needed proof, he's currently on a date with Rachel."

"Tonight ? Hence the girl and all the cooking. You're babysitting Ella, right? Oh, Livvie, I'm sorry. I knew she was trouble."

"She's not. She simply takes her chances," Olivia shrugged. She sipped absently on her glass. "It's been a tough couple of months for her."

"You're not going to excuse her are you?"

"I'm not. To tell you the truth, that's sort of the reason I called you. I needed to vent."

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere."

"My… my morale hit rock bottom last week when he called Rachel here. I had no idea they were… well, seeing each other."

"He called her at your place? He's got some nerve! He could have called her on her phone or texted her!"

"Yes I know. That was weird. And then the day after, I made a total fool of myself. I confronted him…"

"You what? Are you insane? I knew it! All those years of rejecting _Cosmopolitan_ are finally coming back to bite you in the ass. Were you living on the moon during the last decade Livvie? Never, never wear your heart on your sleeve if you don't want to get hurt, that's kind of a cardinal law."

"Too late then," she said. "And even worse. Now he knows I like him."

"Well, it's not necessarily bad you know, the question is, does he like you?"

"Huh… I… yes… -yes, well I guess. He asked me out a couple of times."

"And?"

"And nothing," Olivia shrugged.

"What do you mean nothing? Like in nothing happened?"

"No. Like in I refused."

"Oh… you did? Was it because of… John?"

"No! Because of me, because of work," Olivia said, feeling edgy. "I work with the guy."

"I don't understand, it didn't stop you before. And yet I warned you about Lucas!"

"Yes, I know."

"So what is it? You don't want to go out with a gorgeous guy you work with, to avoid what, the _Moonlighting_ curse? You want it all, err, the unrequited angst, the lovey-dovey nonsense, the sexual tension? Are you nuts?"

Olivia giggled. "I knew I was right when I decided to call you."

"And on a more serious note, you're not upset that he doesn't mind banging the two sisters at the same time?"

"Beth! I told you there's nothing between us…"

"You have to ask you something Olivia. And it has nothing to do with all the Rachels of this world. What do you want? It's as simple as that. I take it that you don't mind babysitting Ella whilst your sister is on a date with… what's his name?"

"Peter. His name is Peter."

"… with Peter, then. What does it say about you? That you're not going to even put up a fight? She goes after your boyfriend and you merely help her accomplish her selfish deed? And why would he go after a pale carbon copy when he can have the original?"

Olivia stayed silent for a moment, studying her glass, with a frown on her face.

"Olivia?" said Beth after a while.

"Yep," Olivia said softly with a nod, "you're right."

"Here you go. That's more like you."

"What shall I do first?"

"That's kind of up to you Livvie. You're beautiful, you're smart, men like that. I know that's not easy, but please, for the love of me, try to doll up a bit."

"Doll up?"

"You know your signature pant suit?"

"Oh… okay. But…"

"No but! And talk to him. Show him that you value his work and his input. Make him feel important. That's the key. Listen Liv, I hate to do that but Bobby's gone to bed already and I don't want to start World War III just yet."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to keep you up, Beth."

"No worries. Be good Livvie. And don't forget you're supposed to come to Timmy's birthday."

"Oh god, you're right! Love you."

"Love you more."

Olivia hang up and sat the phone on her lap. She wrapped herself up in the blanket and closed her eyes, with a smile on her face. Beth was right. She felt hurt and made a big fuss over nothing. What she needed was another glass of Bordeaux, a good book, some cookies, a long warm bath and a good night sleep.

She began to doze off, and her glass slipped off her hand and fell on the table, startling her awake. She picked up the glass and the telephone, tidied up the blanket, turned off the lights and went to the kitchen for a refill.

The last thing she wanted was to be up downstairs by the time Rachel graced her back with her presence. She poured some wine and discarded the cookies with a retch. She opened the fridge. Pickles, beer, some pasta in a plastic can. She took a carrot and rinsed it under the tap and happily sank her teeth into the vegetable when someone rapped on the door.

So Rachel was back already and she'd forgotten her keys, again. She strolled to the door and opened it with a genuine smile on her face.

"Peter?"

"Hi Olivia. Should I feel threatened?" he grinned, pointing an accusing finger to the carrot. He was standing before her door, in his familiar peacoat and beanie, his hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

"Err…" she hesitated and her eyebrow rocketed to her hair line. _What was he talking about_?

"Not a Clive Owen fan, I take it. Aren't you going to invite me in?" he said tilting his head. He shrugged, and dropped his chin on his lapels, his eyes never leaving hers.

Olivia nodded, and stepped back. He walked inside.

"It's not too late, is it?" he said, lowering his voice.

"Of course not. What's up?" she asked, resisting her classic impulse. She won't ask if something, anything was wrong, she won't ask about any possible emergency, she won't ask about Rachel and why he was showing up without her at… _What time was it_?

"I was afraid I'd wake up Ella."

"She's a sound sleeper. Come on in."

She caught a glimpse of her casual sportswear and dishevelled hair in the mirror and bit her lip. So much for dolling up.

"I was having a last glass of wine before going to bed, want some?" she asked, gesturing towards the kitchen. She took her glass and the bottle from the counter, and another glass for Peter on the top shelf.

"But you said it was not too late," he said from the hall. He put his coat on the hanger and rolled up his sleeves.

"Sorry?"

"I asked you if it wasn't too late and you said no…"

"And?"

"And… forget it."

He sat down carefully on the couch and Olivia sat beside him and poured some wine. She held the glass out to him and waited for him to speak.

"I came over to ask you something," he finally said. "I'm not sure I should have waited that long but anyway, now is as good a time as any, --I guess."

So that was it. That was that seminal moment when he was going to tell her about her sister and everything. She took a sip and cuddled against the back of the couch, with one leg under her. She combed her hair with her fingers.

"Olivia, I need you to back me up on this."

"Okay."

"I found a flat."

_What? What has it got to do with anything? Was he going to move in with Rachel? __She hadn't even had time to get a divorce for god's sake! Was she pregnant?_ She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Olivia? You with me?" he snapped his fingers right under her nose.

"Absolutely, you found a flat," she said again, in a desperate attempt to appear detached. "And you want me to back you up."

"I'm sure that if I ask Broyles I'll never see the end of it. So please could you cook some lame excuse to make it happen? It's an opportunity I can't miss and a real bargain, big enough for us, not to mention the great location."

"I see," she offered, a mental image of her heart being shattered in the back of her head.

"At his point, I'm pretty sure that Broyles wants me to spend the rest of my natural life living at this crappy hotel."

"No he doesn't!" she smiled despite the painful sting. "I'll do my best. You can count on me."

"Thank Liv, I owe you one. Cheers!" he smiled.

"May I ask you something?" she said softly, averting his curious gaze. "Why didn't you call me instead and spare you the trip to Brighton?"

"I needed the company. Walter has been acting weird lately," he said, eliciting another smile from her. "I mean weirder obviously. He seems to have grown a conscience since what happened to our dear friend Charlie. His moral compass drives him nuts and he's turning into someone insanely boring. And tonight he said that he wanted to make right what he's done wrong and no food in the world seemed to be able to calm him down. It made no doubt whatsoever that I was better off!"

"That's… great!" she said in a loud voice, and felt her pulse racing.

He winced and frowned with an interrogative look. "Yes it is and no it isn't. You see, he can't remember what he did, hence his infuriating mood."

"Oh," she grinned. "He can't sleep?" Her former shattered heart was now bouncing madly inside her chest and she was having trouble breathing normally.

Peter cast her a suspicious look. "You okay? Is it something I said? You look…" he trailed.

"I'm just tired," she offered. "I've been working all day and tonight I had to entertain Ella with some inventive cooking. I just feel burnt-out."

"Oh I'm sorry Liv, you should have said something," he jumped from the couch and took his glass to the sink. "I shall get going."

Olivia stood up and swayed awkwardly from one foot to the other. She nodded and followed him to the front door. She pressed her hands together, and watched him put his coat on.

"Thanks again," he flashed her a bright smile. "I promise I'll call you next time."

He pressed her arm briefly and for a fleeting moment, she could have sworn he was going to say something else. He half-hugged her instead and turned around to open the door.

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Yep."

"Night Olivia."

"Night."

She watched him trot down the stairs and closed slowly the door. She switched off the lights, went to the bathroom for a quick shower and directly to bed. She would have to find a way to wipe off this ridiculous smile from her face tomorrow or chances were she was going to be found out.

_-o-_

_thanks for reading guys!  
your feedback is always highly anticipated and appreciated ;)_


End file.
